The objective of this national collaborative clinical research program is to improve the care of patients with cancer of the prostate. Chemotherapeutic agents are tested to determine their usefulness, either singly or in combination with hormonal or other chemotherapeutic agents, in the treatment of prostatic cancer. Patients with different stages of the disease are randomly assigned to treatment, and patient progress is monitored throughout the study and until death. Studies of chemotherapy in advanced (stage D) prostatic cancer have been ongoing since 1973; new protocols begun in 1978 instituted the study of chemotherapy as an adjuvant in the treatment of earlier stages of the disease. Goals include increasing survival and time to development of progressive disease as well as obtaining objective as well as subjective responses in prostatic cancer.